


我和第一个男朋友的第一夜

by Yummymelody



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummymelody/pseuds/Yummymelody





	我和第一个男朋友的第一夜

与第一个男朋友的第一夜

魏白

一切不知道是怎么开始的，或许从小白说了那句生日快乐并送给大勋那朵花开始，或许是从大勋忍不住吻住酒店昏黄的壁灯下泛着粉红的莹白面孔开始，或许是小白难耐的发出那声低吟开始。  
总之一切就这么开始了，如一个火星落入了秋日里干枯草原，燎原的大火就这么，燃烧了起来……  
两人站在床尾拥吻着，大勋捏了一把怀里细瘦的腰肢，大手一把拽起了小白上身的衣物，然后从缝隙里面滑了进去，那拥有着惊人曲线的腰背几乎瞬间就让他发出了泄露情欲的低沉鼻音。  
而小白也被撩拨的起了反应，情不自禁也拽起了大勋的衣服，微凉的指尖触上了他起伏的腹肌，顺着他腹上的沟壑游走着，脑海里想象着手中腹肌用力时爆发着力量的样子，不由得胸膛剧烈的起伏着。  
小白的手顺着腹部划上了大勋鼓胀的胸肌，柔韧的手感让他欲罢不能，魏大勋被小白撩拨的受不了，一把托着小白的屁股将人掀在了床上。  
小白先是天翻地覆的晕眩的一秒，然后就见魏大勋一下扑到了他的身上，吻了一下他的唇后，头一侧将小白的耳垂含在了嘴里。  
“啊！”  
白敬亭没忍住，漏出了一声轻叫。  
敏感的耳垂被魏大勋灵活的唇尖舔弄着，白敬亭瞬间起了满身的鸡皮疙瘩，整个身体向上拱着，指节分明的手指紧紧的抓住了床单。  
魏大勋舔够了耳垂，舌尖顺着白敬亭修长的脖颈舔到了他凸起的喉结，轻轻一咬，白敬亭整个身体都是一颤。  
魏大勋的舌尖在白敬亭的喉结上灵巧的打了个转，接着顺着白敬亭精巧的锁骨凹陷滑向了他紧致的胸肌，头向边上一侧，含住了一粒精巧的果实。  
白敬亭的呼吸有些急促了起来，他像一只搁浅的鱼，高仰着头艰难的呼吸着，指节修长的手插进了魏大勋浓密的黑发间，整个身体不由自主的向上拱起着。  
魏大勋的舌尖打着旋吸吮挑逗着粉红的小点，另一只手轻轻拂过白敬亭劲瘦的腰肢，向下沿着紧实的人鱼线，伸手咔哒一声打开了白敬亭禁地的大门。  
白敬亭忍不住低吟出声，他咬紧嘴唇，额间渐渐出了细汗，魏大勋探上头来，轻啄了一下白敬亭的嘴唇，低哑的声音笑着说:  
“等会可悠着点叫，何老师他们可就住在隔壁，这个点儿肯定还没睡呢……”  
白敬亭锤了一下魏大勋壮实的胸膛，却软绵绵的没什么力气的说了声:  
“滚犊子～”  
“那咱们可是要正式开始了……”魏大勋说完支起了身体将自己身上仅有的布料一一除去，而白敬亭身上的，早在他意乱情迷的时候全部离他而去了……  
“等等……你，你会不会啊？”  
白敬亭支起身子，怀疑的看着前面的男人，魏大勋脱了个溜光，一个虎扑将白敬亭又按回了床上说。  
“我不会你会？”  
白敬亭挑起一边的嘴角笑着回道:  
“我可以会啊？要不然你试试？”  
魏大勋听完狠狠的咬住白敬亭嘴唇，恶狠狠的说:  
“你休想！！”  
两人的唇舌就此又纠缠到了一起，干柴烈火，意乱情迷……  
白敬亭沉迷的吻着上面的男人，一手揪着他的头发，另一只手在他壮硕的后背和胸膛抚摸着，下身也不由自主的轻蹭着身上的男人。  
突然白敬亭的身后一凉，他不由自主的轻颤一下，他虽然已经做好了心理准备，但是事到临头还是非常紧张，毕竟这是一个从没有被开发过的地方。  
“放松点，我发誓我绝对不会弄疼你的”魏大勋沙哑着声音却慢条斯理的说。  
白敬亭也是怀疑的看着魏大勋，毕竟他也应该是第一次吧，不过他还是选择相信他，深呼吸着控制自己的身体放松…  
魏大勋手上沾满了膏体，轻轻的按揉着白敬亭后身的褶皱，等到白敬亭真正放松的时候，缓缓的探进去一截手指。  
“怎么样？”  
白敬亭抿着嘴，轻喘了一口说:  
“还好……”  
于是魏大大勋认真仔细的涂抹着内壁，反复的重复着刚才的动作，按揉和涂抹，并没有太过向里面伸，也并没有再多加一个手指，等白敬亭彻底适应了下面的异物感时，他的整个后面都已经变得滑腻而松软。  
“好了……”  
魏大勋深吸了一口起，抹了一把额头的汗说。  
“这就行了？”  
白敬亭瞪大了眼睛看着魏大勋说，这怎么跟他想的不太一样？  
可是他更没想到的是，魏大勋竟然一翻身平躺在了床上，挑着眉向他说。  
“好了～下面该你的了……”  
白敬亭盯着将双手靠在脑后，悠闲的躺着的魏大勋，脑袋有点卡壳？这是……  
“你自己坐上来，疼了就停下，喜欢就继续，这样你才不会受伤啊……”  
白敬亭跪在床上，愣愣看着靠在床上的魏大勋，突然默默的低声笑了一下，随即长腿一跨就坐在了魏大勋的腹肌上，还使劲拍了一下，调笑道:  
“好啊！那今晚上就让爷来好好临幸临幸你～”  
魏大勋看着身上眉眼飞扬的白敬亭，眯了眯眼睛，声音沙哑的说:  
“我劝你别闹～”  
白敬亭微微俯下身凑近魏大勋的脸颊，声音低沉却温柔的说:  
“我偏要闹……”  
说完吻住了魏大勋的唇，眼底泛着氤氲的柔光……  
白敬亭此时跪在魏大勋的身上，而魏大勋的身体半靠在床头，两个深情的拥吻着，魏大勋扶着白敬亭的腰，而白敬亭的下身缓缓接近了魏大勋下身直立着的东西。  
白敬亭的下身刚一触碰到那火热的东西，就立刻畏缩的缩紧了，魏大勋感觉到，安抚的抚了抚白敬亭的腰身，白敬亭又是慢慢的接近那里，这次没有记着向下用力，而是轻柔的在门口磨蹭着，轻轻的按压，渐渐的，已经充分润滑过的洞口微微张开，白敬亭趁机一用力，魏大勋的下身顺着滑腻的洞口，戳进了一小节。  
白敬亭的身体不由得轻颤一下，而此时的魏大勋已经全身见汗，憋的青筋勃起，却没有任何的动作，只是用极度沙哑的声音问了句。  
“怎么样？”  
“还行……”  
白敬亭抿着嘴，继续轻柔的晃动着，等待着洞口又一次的放松，就这样，一点一点，魏大勋的一整个下身终于被白敬亭一整个吞没。  
白敬亭深深吐了口气，因为轻柔的进入和充分的润滑，他其实并没有感觉到过多的疼痛，只是有些强烈的异物感和撑裂感，总体来说，还可以忍受。  
白敬亭完成使命后整个人软倒在魏大勋的身上，喘着气说:  
“不行了，没劲儿了，到你的了……”  
魏大勋抱着怀里软塌塌的小白，轻轻的笑了一下，在他的头顶轻轻一吻，下身开始轻柔的晃动起来。  
白敬亭手指抠紧着魏大勋厚实的肩膀，感受着身后的律动，随着一点点适应，涨裂感渐渐被一丝丝痒麻代替，那痒麻越来越强，顺着着他的尾椎骨，直直的漫上了他的头皮，白敬亭不由得轻哼出声。  
而身下的魏大勋知道，这就是白敬亭完全适应的信号，随即立刻加大了晃动的幅度，狠狠的向更深的地方探去。  
“哈啊……”  
白敬亭猛地抓紧手指，突然加大的撞击仿佛一阵电流击中了他的全身，白敬亭不由自主的高仰起了头，闭着眼睛适应着眩晕的感觉。  
“啊……哈……啊……慢点……啊”  
白敬亭随着律动不断的在魏大勋的身上起伏着，魏大勋埋头到了他挺起的胸膛，又开始吸吮着白敬亭胸前的粉粒，喉咙里发出充满情欲的低哼。  
白敬亭死死地扣着魏大勋的脊背，前后同时传来的刺激让他脑袋陷入了一片混沌之中，身边的一切都没有了，只有前面与他抵死纠缠的人，他的呻吟声不断的溢出了喉咙，再没了什么控制的念头，他开始忘情的摆动着腰肢，跟着魏大勋冲上一波又一波的浪头。  
“啊……啊，哈……啊，魏大勋，不行了，嗯……啊”  
白敬亭拽紧了魏大勋的头发，感觉电流已经将他冲上了顶峰，他抑制不住的绷紧身体，向魏大勋拱起着。  
“叫……哥……”  
白敬亭的指节用力的掐着魏大勋的后背，整个人恍惚的睁开眼睛，感受着蚀骨快感正在向他的头皮涌来。  
“啊哈，啊，哥……嗯，哥………啊，啊哈，啊啊……”  
白敬亭猛地向后扬起，随着脑中的一道白光，他被魏大勋带上了那最高了浪头，随即到来的是浑身的痉挛，白敬亭双目无神，看着天花板，随后整个人软软的倒在趴在魏大勋的怀里……  
魏大勋看着怀里闭着眼睛的小白，泪水沾染了他眼角泛红的泪痣，带出些潋滟的色彩，魏大勋轻吻了一下，紧紧的抱住了怀里的人，心满意足的笑了。  
你就是我最好的，生日礼物！

 

友情小科普  
1.下面不可以插入超过一只手指噢，手指比粗壮下体更会造成伤害噢～  
2.碰触会收缩属于下体的应激反应，绝不可以硬戳哦，只需要趁它不注意放松的时候…………  
3.里面二十CM左右处会有一个急转弯，东西放进去，真的会拿不出来哦！！！


End file.
